After The Fall
by letsthrowmoffatoffaroof
Summary: What happened after the angels fell? Established Destiel. I'm emotional because of the gag reel and everything at comic con, so I started writing some things that should happen after Sacrifice. Mainly Destiel fluff, but the plot might expand later on. I hope you enjoy what hiatus has done to me.


Dean wanders out of his room in the Batcave and pads bare feet along the cold tiles until he reaches the make shift kitchen created by The Men of Letters. It's early, the sun only just peaking its nose above the horizon, and the hallways are empty. He knows that Sammy's snoozing in the library, he'd seen him as he'd walked past, the younger brother had obviously fallen asleep whilst reading up late again, something which Dean hated. Even though it'd been months since the failed trials, and Sam had only taken a few weeks to fully recover, Dean still mothered him, worrying whenever his brother hadn't gotten enough sleep or coughed more than once.

Dean had left Cas in his room, tangled in sheets and snoring ever so slightly. It had been weird at first, trying to teach Cas how to do everyday human things, getting a regular sleep pattern and the right amount of calories into his body had been hard, but nothing compared to the trauma of teaching the angel what the toilet was used for.

What had been even more of a challenge was getting Dean to come to the realisation that he might potentially have feelings for a certain blue eyed angel. But with a lot of bitch faces from Sam, and the loyal patience of Cas, things had finally worked out. Now the hunter and the angel were at a certain state of harmony, with Cas getting accustomed to nightmares and guilt, and Dean still having his over the things he'd done in Hell, they'd found that making Dean's room into 'Dean and Cas' room', was the best decision they'd made yet. He thinks about how many things have changed in the past few years as he pours himself some of the old scotch that Bobby had never got round to finishing, and sure, things aren't perfect, they never will be when a Winchester's involved, but at least things are looking up. Team Free Will now consists of two hunters and a newly turned human, all full of guilt and pain, being the centre of all the fallen angels' hatred, but they're still together, still breathing and hunting and saving people, they're safe in the Batcave, and while they're not completely healed, they're getting there.

The scotch is cool against Dean's mouth, but burns his throat as he finishes off the glass. He still uses alcohol more than he's proud to admit when he's haunted with nightmares of Hell, but Cas had looked so peaceful and content in his sleep that the last thing Dean wanted to do was wake the angel and trouble him with his worries. He takes a few moments to let the quiet of the morning to wash over and calm him, then heads back to his room after dropping his glass in the sink. That was another thing he still hadn't gotten used to, owning plates and cutlery and cups, and having to keep them organised in a cupboard after washing and drying them. He'd had similar responsibilities at Lisa's house, but it's different now that he was in a place he wasn't scared to call home with things here that he he'd worked for and chosen, it might've seemed small to other people, but for Dean, the new life that they're building here has filled spaces in his soul he didn't even know he had.

When Dean makes it back to his room he gently closes the door before taking off his dressing gown and hanging it on the back, so he's left in just boxers and an old AC/DC shirt, and climbs into bed next to Castiel. He's still a little shaken from his memories, it's been years now but he never can fully recover from seeing images of what he did in the Pit. But he's Dean Winchester, master of hiding emotions, so he just pulls the blanket close around him and shivers because his side of the bed is clod, and definitely not because of any other reason.

He glances over at Cas, taking in the way the little bit of sunlight creeping through the curtains dances over his face. The way his features are serious and calm, the way one corner of his mouth is upturned ever so slightly from a good dream and the way he's kicked most of the duvet off him in the night, so his bare chest is exposed and his right arm is sprawled across half the bed. Dean sighs and shuffles closer to Cas, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his chin in the mass of black hair, and falls asleep to his angel's steady breathing.

Dean wakes up to fingers running through his hair, and warm, blue eyes staring down at him, he smiles and leans up to press a slow kiss on Cas' mouth, he smiles into the kiss and sinks back into the pillow, pulling Cas down with him. When they finally break the kiss he flashes a trademark grin his way and says, his voice rough with sleep, "Morning, Sunshine."

"Hello, Dean" Castiel props himself up on one elbow as Dean starts to run his fingers up and down his chest. "You left last night, why did you not tell me you had bad dreams?" He says accompanied by his signature head tilt, there's love in his voice, but also worry.

"Nah, buddy, I just went for a leak." He tries to capture Cas' lips again but the angel simply cups his cheek and pushes him slightly away.

"I thought we were over hiding our troubles, Dean. I can taste alcohol on your lips, and I distinctly remember rolling over to an empty bed at 4:23 this morning. Are your memories coming back in your sleep again?" Cas starts to rub his thumb along Dean's cheekbone, and sighs, sorrow in his face, "I thought they had stopped."

Dean leans into the touch and mischievousness flashes through his eyes, "I think just one taste did not suffice then, fancy another go?" He grabs the back of Cas' neck with one hand and pulls him down until their lips smash together, licking his angel's lower lip he slowly opens both of their mouths, their tongues dance. As Cas continues to hold Dean's face, the hunter raising his other hand to Cas' hair, gently pulling the strands, causing him to moan into Dean's mouth. Dean flips them both over so that he's got the angel trapped beneath him, and leaves Cas' mouth, planting soft kisses past his stubble, and down his neck until he's nuzzling his chest.

Cas sighs once again and strokes his lover's head, "You're a good man, Dean, no matter how much you deny it, I know that it's true." He kisses Dean's spiky hair, "Even without knowing that your soul is the brightest I've ever seen-"

"Cas," he falls against his chest and Cas can feel him shaking his head. "No, Cas. A good man would not have done what I did, I just.. No, man." He rubs his nose into Cas' skin, as if trying to hide away.

"We've all made mis-" he starts.

"No, don't you dare give me that we've all made mistakes crap again, you did those things because you thought it would bring about good even if you knew it was wrong, hell half the time it wasn't even you doing it. But Cas, I knew. I chose. I.." He definitely did not choke back a tear, because Dean Winchester does not cry. "Can we not talk about this?"

He shuffles up until he's laying half on top of Cas with his head tucked under his love's chin, resting on his shoulder. Cas always thinks he looks so vulnerable and childlike when he's like this, seeking comfort in Cas and snuggling up close, something he'd never admit, Dean's so adamant that grown men do not snuggle, so Cas just keeps quiet about this and wraps his arms tightly around him, and kissing Dean's forehead.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, and he can nearly _hear_ Dean blush, "You're the most brave, generous, beautiful man I have even met in all my existence." He plants another kiss on Dean's head, "And you're a good man Dean, it pains me to know that you just can't see it."

It's really not early enough to lie in anymore, but they don't have any cases, and they're comfortable as they are, so Cas just lets Dean dampen his shoulder and shake and hold onto him. And the angel just strokes his hair, and holds him right back until his breathing evens out, and he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
